Los secretos mejor guardados de Gray
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray es un chico muy reservado y todos en el gremio de Fairy Tail lo saben pero cuando se enteran de que esta embarazado comenzara el desastre por saber quien es la misteriosa pareja de Gray y padre del bebé que espera. StingXGray - Oneshot


Gray se encontraba aburrido en el gremio por lo que decidió dar una vuelta. El azabache caminaba por la cuidad cuando vio a un pequeño y conocido exceed que parecía perdido.

\- Frosch ¿Estás bien?

\- Fro se perdió de nuevo

\- Oh ya veo, que buena suerte yo tengo que...am...mmm... darle algo al maestro de tu gremio. ¿Qué tal si nos acompañamos?

\- Fro estará feliz de tener compañía

\- Muy bien así ninguno de los dos se perderá.

Gray le sonrío al pequeño exceed dándole confianza y así fueron juntos caminando hacia Sabertooth. Mientras tanto en Sabertooth...

\- ¡No puedo creer que perdieras de nuevo a Frosch!

-Rogue relájate lo encontraremos rápido sabes que él no se aleja mucho.

\- ¿Pero y si alguien le hace daño?

\- Realmente dudo que eso suceda vamos entre más rápido lo busquemos más rápido lo encontraremos.

\- Vale Sting pero enserio espero que este bien.

Justo iban hacia la entrada del gremio dispuestos a buscar al pequeño miembro de su gremio cuando escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Demonios ¿Ahora qué? Necesito encontrar a Frosh.

\- Relájate veamos primero quien es, hasta donde recuerdo no esperaba visitas hoy.

Rápidamente el maestro de Sabertooth fue a abrir la puerta y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a un conocido mago de Fairy Tail con el pequeño Frosh en brazos dormido.

\- Creó que se les perdió este pequeño amigo.

\- ¡Frosch!

\- ¡Valla! Muchas gracias Gray-san no era necesario que lo trajeras hasta aquí.

\- Puedes decirme solo Gray ¿Sting cierto?

\- Si

\- Igual estaba de paso así que no hay problema. Bueno nos vemos.

\- Espera, déjame invitarte algo de comer es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte.

\- Enserio no importa no es necesario que te molestes.

\- No es molestia, insisto déjame llevarte a cenar algo.

\- Eh bueno supongo que si tengo un poco de hambre.

\- Perfecto vamos conozco un buen lugar. Rogue quédate con Frosch y dile a los chicos que salí y volveré más tarde.

\- Vale y muchas gracias Gray.

\- No hay de que, nos vemos. Despídeme de Frosch cuando despierte.

\- Claro.

Ambos magos fueron caminando a un café cercano y se sentaron comenzando a conversar.

\- Bien aquí es, tienen mucha variedad de alimentos, te gustan las cosas frías supongo, aquí preparan un pastel helado delicioso deberías probarlo.

\- Suena bien lo pediré con un café helado.

\- Muy bien yo pediré un té y un trozo de tarta. ¿Cómo están todos en tu gremio?

\- Bien supongo, Natsu es igual de destructivo y escandaloso que siempre.

\- Je, me lo imagino. Realmente es admirable que tenga tanta energía.

\- A veces es molesto ¿sabes? Es decir todo el tiempo quiere pelear, no es como si yo no le respondiera pero a veces me gustaría tener un poco de calma.

\- Entiendo Rogue puede tener también sus momentos irritables.

Siguieron conversando por horas riendo y bromeando, Gray nunca había pensado que se llevaría tan bien con Sting.

Sting por su parte estaba más que sorprendido de conocer esta parte del aparentemente frio mago azabache. Cuando vieron que era bastante tarde y que se les habían ido las horas conversando decidieron irse.

\- Valla, la pase genial Sting eres un gran tipo.

\- Si, me lo dicen a menudo.

\- Jajaja por lo visto también eres modesto, bueno pediré la cuenta y pagare lo mío.

\- No, yo te dije que te invitaría por ayudar a Frosch.

\- Pero yo...

\- Pero nada, siempre cumplo lo que digo así que no me hagas quedar mal.

\- Jeje vale pero la próxima invito yo.

\- Cuando quieras.

Después de eso ambos magos comenzaron una relación de amistad en la que se frecuentaban cada vez que podían.

Más tarde a raíz de esa relación de amistad ciertos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en el dragón slayer.

Una tarde decidido a no guardarlos por más tiempo invito al azabache a su casa a comer algo preparado por él.

\- Realmente me sorprendió un poco tu invitación, no sabía que también cocinabas.

\- Oye ¿por quién me tomas? Claro que cocino y lo hago bastante bien.

\- Eso lo creeré cuando lo pruebe.

Comieron mientras conversaban amenamente, Gray platicó sobre sus trabajos y de como por millonésima vez les habían descontado paga debido a Natsu y Sting lo escucho atentamente.

Sting no perdía detalle de ningún movimiento de Gray, todo le parecía perfecto. Sus gestos, su mirada, la graciosa manera en que interpretaba con sus manos lo que contaba y por sobretodo su sonrisa.

Definitivamente por esa sonrisa se había enamorado, era tan natural y contagiosa en conjunto con su melodiosa risa que no podía dejar de verle.

\- Gray hay algo que necesito decirte.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Si, la verdad es que siento por ti algo mucho más grande que la amistad que en un inicio nos unió, me gustas Gray y mucho. ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Gray no respondió nada en su lugar se levantó y camino hacia el otro chico preocupándole al hacerle pensar que no era correspondido y que quizá incluso seria golpeado.

Sting cerró los ojos como reflejo a la espera del golpe del azabache. Pero el golpe nunca llego en su lugar sintió unos fríos labios sobre los suyos.

\- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

\- Entonces ¿aceptarías ser mi pareja?

\- Si, eso es obvio sino ¿por qué te besaría?

\- Ciertamente, tienes razón. ¿Dime quieres quedarte conmigo unos días?

\- ¿Eh? No te parece un poco apresurado.

\- No me mal interpretes, solo quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

\- Vale supongo, ya estoy aquí así que no veo porqué no quedarme.

Gray pasó tres días con su ahora pareja, ambos salieron juntos a toda clase de lugares que Gray no conocía y prometieron que las próximas veces que se vieran seria más de un día.

Así Gray aprovechaba cuando iba a trabajos solo para pasar y quedarse un par de días con su novio, aunque en ocasiones también se iba simplemente sin decirle a nadie y volvía después de varios días.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una noche les ganaran el deseo y la pasión y terminarán por hacer el amor.

Gray se encontraba jadeando y gimiendo con los ojos entre cerrados sobre la cama con Sting sobre él cuando sintió cierto líquido cálido en su interior.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero no logró decir palabra alguna. Pocos minutos después Sting salió de su cuerpo haciendo que Gray sintiera aquel líquido deslizándose por sus piernas confirmando su temor.

\- S-Sting ¿No usaste protección?

\- ¿Eh? No pero te puedo asegurar que esta es mi primera vez.

Gray se sonrojó ligeramente ante lo dicho pero respondió con un tono molestó.

-¡Ese no es el problema! También es mi primera vez pero...

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Creo que olvide mencionarte que... soy un doncel.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Ahora podrías estar...

\- ¡Lo sé! No lo olvide a propósito todo fue tan rápido que... solo no tuve oportunidad de decirte.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- No lo se... tendremos que esperar para saber si... tu sabes.

\- Si... Gray si sucede o aún si no, tendrás mi apoyo.

\- ¡Claro que te harás responsable! No pienses que seré padre soltero.

\- Bien aunque si lo pensamos cuidadosamente todo esto es tu culpa.

\- ¿Qué? Perdóname señor perfecto por haber nacido fértil.

\- Oye solo bromeaba y pensar que aún no llegan los cambios de humor.

\- Bastardo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír aunque aún no sabían que sucedería. Pasaron algunas semanas tranquilas hasta que una mañana el azabache despertó mareado y con nauseas.

Ese mismo día después de devolver la cena del día anterior se dirigió al centro clínico del pueblo donde le hicieron análisis.

Los resultados estuvieron tres días después y eran justo los que se temía. Con hoja en mano se dirigió a la casa de su pareja completamente nervioso.

Al llegar se plantó en la sala y esperó a que llegara el dragon slayer rubio. Se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios y a pesar de que habían bromeado con ello no sabia exactamente como lo tomaría su pareja ahora que era una realidad, él mismo aún no se lo creía del todo.

Sting tardó un poco en llegar dándole tiempo para tranquilizarse y pensar en la mejor manera de decirle. Preparó la cena para ambos y limpio un poco el lugar hasta que Sting finalmente llego.

\- ¡Gray! No me dijiste que venías, ¿sucede algo?

\- Solo quería verte ¿tiene algo de malo?

\- No, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras por eso te di la llave. Huele muy bien ¿lo cocinaste tú?

\- Si pero no te acostumbres, solo estaba aburrido mientras te esperaba.

\- Pues que viva tu aburrimiento. ¡Cenemos!

El dragon slayer se sentó con él mientras le miraba alegre, Gray no tenia esos detalles todo el tiempo por lo que cuando se le daban los apreciaba y disfrutaba especialmente.

La comida era bastante buena e incluso Sting estaba por rellenar su plato cuando el azabache se levantó de golpe asustándolo para después correr al baño y devolver lo que acababa de comer.

Sting se quedó estático en su lugar con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera por la sorpresa. No reaccionó hasta que escucho al azabache salir del baño.

\- G-Gray tú...estas...

\- Si, no es como planeaba decirte pero lo estoy.

Gray se dirigió a la sala y tomo de la mesa la hoja que traía consigo dándosela al rubio. Este la leyó detenidamente parando en una palabra que sobresalía _-"positivo"-_ volvió a releer la hoja varías veces hasta que al fin fue capaz de procesar lo que significaba lo que había leído.

\- Esto realmente esta sucediendo...yo...nosotros...tendremos...

\- Un bebé, se que no estaba en tus planes, tampoco en los míos pero es real y...

\- ¡Múdate conmigo! Quiero tenerte cerca y cuidar de ti.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Por supuesto, es sorpresivo pero te dije que me haría cargó y sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Quiero hacerlo.

\- D-De acuerdo supongo que es buena idea.

\- Perfecto esta misma semana traemos tus cosas.

Así lo hicieron y en poco tiempo el azabache se instaló en la modesta casa de su pareja. No poseía demasiadas cosas por lo que fue bastante rápido.

Sting estaba más alegre que nunca con los recientes cambios en su vida y el mago de hielo no podía quejarse. El único problema era el excesivo trabajo que Sting tenia como maestro del gremio. Pero ambos lograban hacer que funcionara.

Al día siguiente Sting se encontraba arreglando papeleo de su gremio cuando al momento de comenzar a checar las peticiones de trabajos para el gremio recordó la discusión que había tenido con el azabache esa mañana.

 _\- ¿Gray iras a tu gremio hoy?_

 _-Si, tengo un par de trabajos pendientes._

 _\- Oh y ¿De que son? ¿No son riesgosos verdad?_

 _\- ¿Eh? Pues supongo que no ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _\- Porqué traes a mi hijo dentro, ¿Te parece una buena razón?_

 _\- ¡Alto ahí! ¿Estás insinuando que no debería ir porqué estoy embarazado?_

 _\- ¡No insinuó nada, al contrario eso es lo que pensaba decirte! Gray no puedes ser imprudente, si vas a ir a trabajos asegúrate de que sean poco riesgosos. ¡Ahora debes pensar en ambos!_

 _\- Gracias papá pero no soy tan idiota como crees ¡Se muy bien que puedo hacer y que no!_

 _\- ¿Entonces de que son esos trabajos?_

 _\- Son especiales para magos de hielo y el único riesgo es que termine con hambre y sueño después de hacer tantas esculturas, ¿satisfecho?_

 _\- Wow yo... lo siento Gray pensé que..._

 _\- Se lo que pensaste pero relájate, estoy muy consiente de mi estado, no voy a arriesgarme._

Sting sonrió para sí mismo a pesar de que Gray era un chico independiente y en ocasiones algo impulsivo podía decir que también era responsable y se preocupaba por su hijo.

Comenzó a pensar en cómo se lo dirían a los demás definitivamente tendrían que hacer una reunión o buscar algún modo tranquilo de decirlo a ambos gremios.

El único problema era su trabajo, debido a la popularidad que había ganado Sabertooth esos últimos meses habían estado recibiendo más peticiones que nunca e incluso el mismo había tenido que tomar un par.

Tendrían que esperar pero sabía que Gray estaría de acuerdo siempre y cuando lo hablaran ambos antes de hacer algo.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella conversación y aun no habían podido decirle a nadie sobre el embarazo de Gray o su relación de pareja.

Ese día el gremio de Fairy tail se encontraba en plena faena como usualmente pero algunos miembros comenzaban a notar como el comportamiento de cierto azabache había cambiado y como este había estado actuando de manera extraña desde unos meses atrás.

Había salido a misiones solo frecuentemente o a viajes sin decir a nadie a donde iba y volvía después de algunas semanas por unos días.

Su extraña costumbre de quitarse la ropa se había eliminado meses atrás y en su lugar ahora se le veía vistiendo ropas holgadas, pero no parecía enfermo y el azabache era bastante reservado con su vida por lo que por más que quisieran preguntar el simplemente no diría nada.

Lo que más llamo la curiosidad en especial de su amigo y rival, fue que ese mismo día, cuando Gray y él se encontraban conversando – o mejor dicho discutiendo – en el momento en que el azabache se levantó con el puño en alto pudo ver bajo sus ropas que….¿había engordado?

\- Gray, ¿no te parece que estas algo… rechoncho?

\- ¿Como me llamaste idiota?

\- Solo digo la verdad, parece que alguien ha estado comiendo demasiado hielo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¡No lo niegues bastardo lo acabo de ver!

Y diciendo eso se acerco a alzarle la playera para mostrar su punto haciendo que más de uno volteara a ver el redondeado vientre del mago de hielo.

Gray por su parte enrojeció como nunca y golpeo con bastante fuerza al dragon slayer por haberlo exhibido de esa manera.

El pelirrosa molesto comenzó a discutir con el haciendo que Gray se enfadara y cuando le llamo nuevamente "gordo" y "rechoncho" no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¡No estoy gordo, estoy embarazado, idiota!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste soy un jodido doncel y estoy esperando un hijo, así que ya deja de molestarme!

Antes de que alguien pudiera replicar algo el mago de hielo se paró y se fue dejando a más de uno sorprendido y al dragon slayer de fuego con la boca abierta.

Gray sabía que había cometido un error al decirlo de esa manera y más sin Sting presente pero no se había podido contener y ya no había nada que hacer.

El mago de hielo intento hablar al respecto con Sting en los siguientes días pero simplemente no hubo oportunidad y después término por restarle importancia al tema, de todas maneras se iban a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.

Debido a su molestia Gray se ausento un par de semanas del gremio pero eventualmente decidió volver aunque evadió por completo el tema dejando a más de uno con la interrogante.

Gray estaba decidido a no decir nada concreto hasta haberlo hablado con Sting ya que habían llegado a ese acuerdo cuando todo aquello había comenzado.

Al pasar los meses los miembros del gremio pudieron notar que en efecto el azabache estaba embarazado ya que era obvio que su crecida pancita no era simplemente por comida.

Eso sin mencionar los frecuentes síntomas que el azabache sufría y su creciente apetito que dejaba a más de uno sorprendido.

Lucy curiosa como siempre frecuentemente cuestionaba al azabache al respecto pero ni ella ni ningún otro miembro habían logrado sacar alguna información del azabache acerca del misterioso padre de su bebé.

\- Hola Gray, veo que estas bastante a gusto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lucy?

\- En verdad ¿no vas a decirnos quien es tu pareja?

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por saberlo?

\- No lo sé, es solo que es extraño nunca supimos nada al respecto y ahora incluso tendrán un hijo, no puedes decir que eso no daría curiosidad a cualquiera.

\- Si supongo que tienes razón.

\- ¡Exactamente!

\- Bueno iré a dar una vuelta nos vemos.

\- P-Pero….Gray espera yo-... Se fue de nuevo…

Harto de los constantes interrogatorios decidió dejar de ir un tiempo al gremio y disfrutar sus últimos meses de embarazo.

El azabache siempre que podía se aprovechaba de su estado para obtener todo tipo de ventajas especialmente haciendo que el padre de su bebé lo complaciera.

\- Gray ¿no te parece que es mucho helado para ti solo?

\- ¡Claro que no! Además es para dos, no te olvides que tu hijo se alimenta de lo que me des. ¿Acaso quieres que se quede con hambre?

\- No, tienes razón lo siento. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No nos vendría mal un masaje tu sabes tu hijo se está poniendo cada vez más pesado y no querrás que ande adolorido en el día.

\- Claro, eres un manipulador ¿sabías?

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? No te escucho quejándote cuando te pido sexo.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tengo derecho y obligación de aprovechar mientras pueda!

\- Pfffff en verdad eres todo un caso.

\- Así me quisiste ahora sopórtalo.

\- Ya lo hago, créeme ya lo hago.

Después de dos meses Gray finalmente dio a luz a un hermoso niño pálido de rubia cabellera y ojos azul profundo. Habían pasado ya unas semanas del nacimiento de su hijo cuando ocurrió la discusión.

\- Gray, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Si me vas a pedir que limpie de nuevo tu chaleco estas loco, esa cosa se ensucia más que los baberos de Hikaru.

\- No, es otra cosa. Gray quiero que vengas a Sabertooth.

\- ¿Quieres que visite tu gremio?

\- No, lo que quiero decir es... quiero que te unas a Sabertooth.

\- Espera, no querrás decir que quieres que deje Fairy Tail ¿verdad?

\- Gray yo se que puede parecer un poco exagerado de mi parte pero creo que sería mejor si estuvieras en Sabertooth, yo podría escoger los mejores trabajos para ti y-

-¡Estás loco! ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Realmente crees que me volví tan inútil que ni escoger trabajos apropiados puedo.

\- N-No eso no es lo que quise decir Gray... Yo solo quiero-

\- ¡Quieres tenerme controlado y quieres que deje a mi gremio! Yo nunca te he pedido que dejes tu trabajo aun cuando casi no nos veíamos en días o semanas.

\- Gray yo lo sé pero...

\- Pero nada, necesito un respiro, nos vemos.

-O-Oye Gray espera que haces no puedes... se fue.

Gray iba caminando a paso rápido hacia el gremio con una mueca de enfado y un pequeño bulto en brazos. Llegando al gremio fue directamente a donde se encontraba el maestro sentado.

Quizás se había molestado en algún momento con algunas personas cuando estas continuamente le interrogaban pero Fairy Tail siempre había sido su familia, sabía que podía contar con ellos y que el rubio insinuara siquiera que el debía dejarlo era algo que Gray no podía soportar.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme unos días en el gremio?

\- Claro esta es tu casa. ¿Qué traes ahí?

\- Es mi hijo, se llama Hikaru

\- Valla es toda una sorpresa verte con un hijo. ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Seguro

Gray tomo la cobija que cubría a su bebé y la movió ligeramente dejándolo su rostro y parte de su cabello a la vista. El maestro casi cae de espalda al ver al niño era un pequeño y hermoso bebe de… ¿cabello rubio?

\- G-Gray ¿Quién dijiste que era el padre de ese niño?

\- No lo dije, disculpe maestro iré a dormir estoy algo cansado.

Todos miraron expectantes la escena y más tarde entendieron la reacción del maestro al ver al rubio hijo del azabache. Fue ahí donde comenzaron los rumores, apuestas e intentos por interrogar nuevamente al azabache.

\- Seguro es de Laxus, él tampoco ha estado mucho por aquí así que tiene sentido.

\- Puede ser pero ¿por qué lo ocultarían?

\- Bueno saben que Laxus es orgulloso quizá no fue planeado y no quería que nadie se enterara.

\- Laxus ¿enserio? Pero yo creo que él se haría cargo…

\- ¿Y a que otro rubio ven por aquí? ¿Max?

\- Nooo lo juro no es mío.

\- Eso es obvio…

\- ¡Hey! Podría ser mío, solo que no lo es…

\- Bueno eso no importa el punto es que ¡Laxus es el padre!

Los chicos siguieron susurrando y haciendo especulaciones, habían conseguido ver al bebé pero no habían logrado sacarle nada de información al mago de hielo.

Sting se sentía desesperado ya había buscado a Gray en los lugares que frecuentaba y no había logrado dar con él.

En ese momento casi se golpea a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de donde estaría su pareja después de aquella discusión.

Todo el gremio se encontraba en calma aunque más de uno seguía lleno de curiosidad por los recientes eventos, nunca esperaron ver a la persona que entro apresuradamente por la puerta del gremio.

\- Sting ¿cómo estás?

\- Ahora no Natsu, tengo algo serio que resolver.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- Sí, tengo un problema que tratar.

\- Entonces supongo que buscas al maestro, está por…

\- ¡Gray! Sabía que estarías aquí. ¡Necesitamos hablar!

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- ¡Gray, por favor, no puedes solo tomar a nuestro hijo e irte así!

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y más de uno con la boca abierta especialmente el pelirrosa que jamás imagino ver eso en su vida. Aunque tampoco había sido muy normal enterarse del embarazo del azabache.

Gray se paró de su asiento con su hijo en brazos y comenzó a caminar a la salida con una mueca de molestia.

Sting por su parte decidido a no dejar las cosas así lo detuvo con suavidad tomando su mano libre obligándolo a verlo de frente

\- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar ahora.

\- Gray sé que estas molesto, pero ¡necesitas escucharme!

\- No quiero y deja de gritar o harás que Hikaru llore.

\- L-Lo siento, pero Gray por favor lo lamento enserio no creí que te enojarías tanto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Me dijiste que dejara el gremio y no esperabas que me enojara!

\- ¡Lo dije porque creí que sería lo mejor! Pensé que estaría bien que fueras parte de Sabertooth ya que vivimos juntos…

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

\- Natsu, por favor no te metas, esto es entre Gray y yo.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí cerebro de flama! ¡No puedes pedirme eso Fairy tail es mi familia!

\- Lo entiendo perdona, solo era una sugerencia. Lamento haberlo dicho de esa manera.

\- Aun estoy molesto así que vete.

\- ¡Gray, por favor vuelve conmigo!

Desesperado Sting se hinco frente a Gray tomando sus manos mientras lo veía con una mueca afligida.

El azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal escena, más al darse cuenta de que su pequeña pelea había atraído la atención de todos.

\- Ya no estés molesto, no tienes que hacerlo lo entiendo ¿sí? Perdóname sabes cuánto te amo y no quiero pelear. Te necesito y a nuestro hijo.

\- B-Bien pero levántate, todos te miran.

\- Gracias Gray, te amo vamos a casa.

\- Está bien, pero tendrás que llévame a comer a un buen lugar.

\- V-Vale lo que sea para que no sigas molesto.

Sin dar más explicaciones la pareja se fue dejando por última vez al gremio sin palabras. Quizás no había salido como querían pero al menos ya todos sabían quien era el misterioso padre del hijo de Gray.

Ya después se encargarían de dar el anuncio como se debía pero por ahora disfrutarían de su mutua compañía y de su familia.


End file.
